


My T-Shirt

by NaruSasuNaruLover



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Ben/Poe Friendship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Implied Poe Dameron/Finn, Misunderstandings, Poe Dameron is a Good Friend, Rey wants the D, Roommates, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:27:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25698034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaruSasuNaruLover/pseuds/NaruSasuNaruLover
Summary: Based on the prompt from TwitterThis supposed to be a favor to his best friend (aka the love of his life) - to let her stay here. Everything is OK, until one day he comes home earlier and sees her in his shirt making dinner. Both are embarrassed. The next day she wears another shirt of his.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 10
Kudos: 74





	My T-Shirt

_‘She only sees you as a friend,’_ Ben repeated to himself in his mind as he helped Rey move her things into his spare bedroom. It was only a temporary situation, a favor while she looked for a new place to live. Shortly after Poe moved in with her and Finn she had begun to looks for a new place. She loved the two men but after a while it felt as if she were impeding on their relationship in some way by living there and she didn’t like feeling like a third wheel in her own house. Rey had explained this to him one night when they were drinking and watching a movie at his place. Of course drunk Ben offered her his spare bedroom while she looked for a place and sober Ben wasn’t going to disappoint her by taking back the offer. That was how he ended up having his best friend, and secret love of his life, staying in his guest bedroom for an undetermined amount of time. There had been multiple occasions where he had almost told her to forget looking for a place and just stay with him but he wasn’t sure he could handle living with her without ruining their friendship by confessing that he was in love with her when he was 99.99% certain that she didn’t feel the same. The other .01% was his false hope that popped up every time she laughed at one of his jokes that everyone knew wasn’t funny or when it felt like her gaze lingered on him just a little too long to be strictly platonic.   
  
Ben repeated the mantra in his head until she was finally completely moved in. He couldn’t help but think about how perfect she looked sitting on his couch as if she owned it. She had been over numerous times before but the fact that she was going to stay made it feel different, even if it was just temporary. Rey smiled at him curiously, “So are you going to stand there all night or are you going to join me for this movie?” Ben’s body seemed to move on it’s own, sitting closer than he probably should have but Rey didn’t seem to mind. In fact, Rey almost seemed happy to lean on him, not realizing the torture she was putting him through by feeling her body pressed against his.   
  


Ben was pleasantly surprised when he found that living with Rey turned out to be easier than he thought it would be. Sure it was torture when she’d come out or her room at night in her short pajama shorts and barely there tank tops, not even realizing she was really testing his self control, but overall it had been bearable. He found it was actually nice to come home and not be alone. 

For the first time in a long time Ben found himself able to get off early. He had been working some late nights for the past two weeks and it finally paid off when he had finished the project he had been working on around 3 o’clock that afternoon. The deadline was the following day and he decided that he would look it over once more tomorrow and called it a day. He had made the executive decision that he and his staff deserved to leave a couple hours early, it was one of the perks of owning the company. 

That afternoon Ben had told his employees to go home for the day. Unfortunately it wasn’t a Friday so it wasn’t an early start to the weekend, but they all jumped at the opportunity to leave a couple hours early. Ben hadn’t thought to text Rey that he had left early for the day and was regretting that decision the moment he saw her standing in the kitchen wearing nothing but a pair of boy short style underwear and his shirt. Not only was it his shirt, it was one of his Galaxy Wars t-shirts with a picture of a sith holding a beer on it that read ‘Let’s get sith faced.’ For some reason the fact that it was a Galaxy Wars shirt made it even hotter to him. Most men thought it was sexy for a woman to wear their button down dress shirts with some buttons undone, but to Ben the fact that it was one of his shirts from his favorite movie franchises was way sexier. His eyes widened further when he realized that he had just worn that shirt the previous weekend when they went out for Poe’s birthday. His heart beat faster when he thought of her actually digging through his laundry to find the shirt. So many questions ran through his head in that moment. Did she purposely look for a dirty one so it still smelled like him? Did she do this often? Did she feel something more for him like he did for her? Was it all just wishful thinking on his part? He needed answers but instead he just stood there frozen. 

Rey looked at him like a deer in headlights. She had paused mid-stir of whatever she had been making for dinner. “You’re home early,” she blushed. Rey looked down at what she was wearing then back at him as if trying to find an explanation. She opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. 

“Uh,” Ben wasn’t sure what to say. Regardless of how undeniably sexy she was in his shirt, the situation had quicklybecome awkward. “I’m going to go change,” Ben said before hurrying out of the room. Rey just watched as he retreated but there was something in her eyes that made him almost positive she knew that she had affected him in a way that was anything but platonic.

Ben took a moment to compose himself after he changed. He didn’t want to mess anything up because he wasn’t In the right state of mind. He was both grateful and disappointed when he walked out of his room to find that she had changed into her own clothes, which consisted of sweatpants and a baggy shirt. His shirt was nowhere in sight but he wasn’t going to make things worse by asking about it. The fact was that no matter how much she covered up the image of her in just his shirt was forever engrained in his memory. He was sure it would be the star of his dreams that night.

They didn’t talk about what happened, instead they either avoided each other completely or sat in awkward silence. Rather than leaning against him while they watched TV Rey sat at the other end, which hurt and to him was a clear sign that she didn’t feel the same. His mind tried to come up with reasons she would wear his shirt but he couldn’t figure out why she wouldn’t just explain it to him. He could feel her look over at him every so often while they watched TV as if she wanted to say something, but every time he looked at her she quickly looked away. When he saw her in his clothes that afternoon that feeling of false hope had risen only to be crushed by the way she acted the rest of the night. After a while he couldn’t take it any longer, “I’m going to bed.” He couldn’t hide the disappointment in his voice as he once again hurried out of the room and locked himself in his bedroom.

Ben let out a frustrated sigh as he paced his room. He needed to talk to someone about what happened. _‘I am so confused,’_ Ben text Poe. He knew Poe probably wasn’t the best person to go to for advice but the person he usually went to about his problems was the cause of his current problem. 

_’If this is your way of telling me that you’re gay it’s a little late I’m with Finn 😂😂😂’_ Poe jokingly responded. _‘What’s going on?’_

_’I came home early and found Rey wearing my shirt,’_ Ben replied before adding, _‘just my shirt and a pair of underwear. I don’t know what to do!’  
_

_’wtf you aren’t fucking her right now?’  
_

Ben nearly choked on air when he read Poe’s text. _‘She hardly talked to me since I got home. I changed and came back to find her in her own clothes. I didn’t ask what happened to my shirt.’_

_’Probably because you didn’t bend her over the counter 🍆’_

_’Shut up she doesn’t like me like that,’_ he wasn’t sure what else to say.

_’Bull shit,’_ Poe responded. _‘So was it a draw shirt or regular shirt?’_

Ben wasn’t sure what that had to do with anything but he responded anyway, _‘Regular.’_ Ben but his lip debating if he should tell him the rest. _’The one I wore out for your party I still haven’t even washed it.’_

_’Damn she wants you bad 🍆💦’_

_‘Stop using that dumb emoji she doesn’t like me like that,’_ Ben text back, more so to remind himself not to follow advice from Poe. He didn't ant to make things more awkward by making a move just to be rejected. _'She probably just didn't ant to get her own clothes dirty while cooking,'_ he thought that was a reasonable enough explanation. Rather than responding via text, Ben's phone started to ring. The screen light up with a very unflattering photo of a drunk Poe with the name "dumbass" calling. 

Before Ben could say a word Poe yelled, "Are you fucking stupid?" He let out an exacerbated sigh before continuing, "Listen, I'm only going to tell this once because your ego is big enough already."

"Talk about the pot calling the kettle black," Ben retorted. 

"Shut up and listen," Poe demanded. "Stop this self depreciating bull shit. You're a catch man and Rey would be lucky to have you. I think it's pretty damn obvious she wants you if she dug through your dirty laundry just to get a shirt when she has plenty of her own," Poe told him, frustrated by his friend's stupidity on the subject. "How can you be so fucking confident in every other aspect of your life and are a complete self depreciating dumbass when it comes to relationships?" 

"I'm not going to ruin our friendship because you think Rey likes me," Ben argued.

"Then you're dumber than I thought. For being such a smart guy you have no idea when it comes to women. Poe wasn't wrong, Ben was clueless when it came to women. They never seemed to be attracted to him. "Do you know how many women have asked me how to get your attention and just gave up because you're too dense to know when someone is hitting on you?" 

"That has never happened," Ben scoffed. 

"You're so convinced that you are unlovable that you just write everything off as nothing. Like that chick that was flirting with you like crazy and you said she was just being nice to you to get to me despite the fact that she knew that I'm gay," Poe seemed ready to list off every instance in which Ben had been blind to a woman's advances.

"Look, it's different with Rey," Ben cut in before Poe could continue his rant. "She doesn't like me like that and I'm not going to mess up our friendship just because I want what you're saying to be true. End of conversation," Ben didn't want to talk about it any further so he hung up the phone. He knew he'd get yelled at for hanging up on him next time they talked, but that was a problem for future Ben. Right now he didn't want to hear what Poe had to say.

_'We aren't done with this conversation,'_ Poe text him but Ben didn't bother responding. In his mind the conversation was over and he would be avoiding it for as long as necessary. Rey was too important to him for him to risk losing his best friend even if it meant he could never have her as more than a friend. He went to bed that night with his thoughts in hyperdrive, tossing and turning thinking about the events of that day. 

Ben tried to be as quiet as possible the next morning, cautious not to wake Rey. Last thing he wanted to start his day was an awkward encounter with Rey. Ben decided to skip breakfast, opting to stop for something on his way to work. He got ready as quickly as he could and was out the door without waking Rey. When he got in his car he let out a breath he didn't even know that he had been holding. _'Today will be better,'_ he told himself before heading to work.

As the day went on Ben decided it had most definitely not been better. Everything that could go wrong seemed to have gone wrong. First, they had somehow managed to mess up both his coffee and breakfast order. Then when he got to work he was bombarded with what felt like a million messages and a slew of emails that made him wish he had never left early the day before. Really the only redeeming part of the day was that it was Friday, though he didn't know if that was even a good thing with how awkward it had been between him and Rey. "Fuck," he cursed under his breath as he worked, knowing it would likely be a late night for him. He wouldn't ask for his staff to stay late, especially on a Friday, but he'd be there past close of business. Perhaps it was for the best, maybe Rey would be in her own room by the time he got home and there would be no awkwardness, just silence. 

When he walked in the door around seven o'clock he could hear Rey was in the living room watching TV. Part of him thought about just going to hide in his room. Before he had a chance to make up his mind Rey said, "Is that you Ben?" 

"Yeah," he replied knowing that he had to go talk to her. When he walked into the living room he froze at the sight in front of him. Rey was sitting on the couch wearing yet another one of his Galaxy Wars t-shirts. He swallowed at the shirt wondering if it were intentional. He knew that he hadn't worn the shirt in a while so she had to have gone looking for it. He just stared at the shirt with one of the droids from the franchise, R2D2, on it with the words 'She wants the D2.' Ben swallowed before saying, "Nice shirt."

"It was hard to find in your closet," she told him shifting so he could see this time she was not wearing underwear at all. She got up and walked to where he was frozen. "I was worried I ruined everything but then I heard your conversation with Poe," she told him touching his chest. He was sure that his heart was about to beat right out of his chest. 

"You heard that?" he asked nervously. 

"You aren't the quietest talker," she smiled as he blushed. "So are you going to give me what I want?" she asked, referencing the shirt she had stolen from him. All he could do was nod before she pulled him in for a kiss. It wasn't a gentle kiss, it was passionate and needy. They could be soft later, there was far too much pent up sexual tension in that moment to take it slow. "You have no idea how long I've wanted this," she moaned as he kissed down her neck. 

"Me too," he said. She let out a surprised squeak as he picked her up and carried her towards his room. Rey wrapped her legs around his waist as she kissed him. It made it a little difficult to navigate but he was finally able to get them to his room where he practically threw her onto his bed. He got onto the bed, running his had up her leg as he moved his way up her body. "This isn't just a one time thing for me," he told her before kissing her once again.

"It better not be," she replied before kissing him roughly as she worked on unbuttoning his shirt. Ben threw his shirt to the side, not caring where it landed.

Rey reached to take off her shirt when Ben stopped her, "Don't even think about it. Do you know how sexy it is to see you in my shirt?" He moved his hand up her shirt, rolling her nipple between his fingers as he kissed her. He kneeled between her legs staring at her as one hand played with her breath and he ran a finger over her slit with the other. "Next time I'll get you completely naked," he told her as he dipped one finger in her, making her moan as he slowly pumped it in and out of her. "Next time I'll taste every little bit of you," he added another finger causing her to moan even louder. "Tonight, I'm going to fuck you while you wear my shirt and scream my name," she felt like she could cum just by the way he spoke to her. 

"Please," she begged as she arched into his touch. She whined when his hand left her breast but let out a loud moan when she felt his lips on her clit. "More," she pleaded as he pumped his fingers faster, adding a third as his tongue worked its magic on her. She came faster and harder than she ever had in her life with his name on her lips. "I need your cock in me now," she demanded, pulling his hair a little. It was his turn to moan, the mix of a little bit of pain with the pleasure as she pulled him up to kiss her one more time, not caring that she could taste herself on him. "Take off your pants Ben," she pulled away, she was done waiting. He smirked before standing and slowly taking off his pants, kicking them to the side. "The boxers too," she told him impatiently. 

"So impatient, we'll have to work on that," he teased while slowly taking off his boxers. The amount of self control he was exhibiting surprised even him, but seeing her squirm was worth it. 

"Ben I swear if you do not fuck me right now I'm going to kill you," she growled, causing him to chuckle. Ben dug into his nightstand to find a condom, happy that he still had some with how long of a dry spell he'd had been going through. 

He walked back to the bed settling himself between her legs, "I'm going to ruin you sweetheart." She watched him hungrily as he rolled on the condom. 

"Prove it," she challenged. "Fuck," she moaned as he pushed into her with no warning. He was bigger than she was used to, causing slightly painful, yet wonderful stretch. 

"You were saying?" he purred as he pulled out and thrust back into her again. Before she could respond he started pounding into her at a steady, rough pace. "Fuck, you're perfect," he groaned. Ben was taken by surprise when she pushed him off her and rolled them over so he was on his back. He looked up at her confused as a mischievous smirk crossed her face. She took his arms and pinned them above his head. He didn't know he'd be so turned on by a woman taking control. 

"I think you've had your fun," she grinned. "It's my turn," Rey ran her hand down his chest as he arched into her touch. She grasped his member, slowly pumping as she kissed him slowly. "Now be a good boy and keep your hands to yourself," she directed as she kissed her way down his chest, still pumping. He let out a groan at the thought of not being able to touch her, but he obeyed her command. She lowered herself onto him slowly as he clenched his fists fighting the urge to grab her hips. "Such a good boy," she whispered in his ear before she started riding him. 

"Please, let me touch you," he begged as he watched her breast bounce under her shirt. She shook her head as she placed her hands on his chest to get the balance to set a faster pace. "Please sweetheart," he whined. He wanted to touch her so badly but wasn’t sure what she’d do if he disobeyed her. Rey finally nodded and Ben's hands immediately went to her hips, allowing him to speed up the pace. "I'm not gonna last much longer," he panted.

"Me either," she said. Ben snaked his hands between them and rubbed her clit, causing her to cum. Ben groaned at the way she clenched around him and came shortly after her. She collapsed on top of him as she came down from her high. "We should have done that a lot sooner," she said, panting as if she had just ran a marathon. 

"Yeah," Ben agreed as he closed his eyes. "I love you," he told her, knowing it probably wasn't the best thing to say right after having sex for the first time. "I have for a long time," he admitted. "Sorry if it's a little soon, but I just thought you should know," he mumbled, feeling foolish for saying it. 

"I feel it too," she told him as she rolled off him and sat up.

"Where are you going?" he asked, worried that he had scared her off.

"I'm just cleaning up a bit, don't worry I'll be back," she promised. "I mean as long as you want me to, I don't want to just assume that since we slept together you want me to stay, I could go back to my room," she started rambling.

"Rey," he interrupted and her eyes snapped up to meet his. "I said I love you, what makes you think I don't want you to stay?" he asked. 

She smiled a small but genuine smile, "I love you too."

"I mean, you could stay in general," he sat up as she looked at him confused. "You know, rather than looking for a new place to live," he clarified.

"It's cute you think I was looking to begin with," she winked before walking out of the room.

Ben smiled as he watched her walk away before realizing he should also clean up before bed. He got up, disposed of the condom, and started his nightly routine. When he walked back into his room he saw her curled up on his bed, still in his shirt. Ben turned off the light before climbing in next to her. Ben kissed her forehead and pulled her into his arms, "Goodnight sweetheart."

"Night babe," she yawned. As he drifted off into the best sleep of his life he knew he never planned to let her go. 

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> In case you're wondering, yes those shirts exist
> 
> I was thinking of making a version of this from more of Rey's perspective since this mostly only shows Ben's. Would anyone be interested in reading that?
> 
> Not sure that I like how this ended but I couldn't think of a good way to end it


End file.
